supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bridget's World
Bridget's World is an AU where Bridget overthrows the TT10 government and forces them underground. Chapter 1: No Pokémon Allowed In Supernannya, Bridget managed to overthrow the government, the team are forced underground. She banned Pokémon, no one was allowed to play the games, watch the show, read books on it or manga, play the TCG, collect the toys, her team went from house to house to confiscate everything related to Pokémon those who resisted were thrown in jail, even her own family. Yes, she did have the nerve to have her own mother and father, her brothers and sisters incarcerated. The prison had barbed electrified wires, maximum security, a lethal gas chamber and hidden security cameras. No one was also allowed to own animals, she made everyone go on a vegan diet, on pain of death. Only she was allowed to own pets. TV programs, Cartoons, and movies were censored and edited. Anyone who was caught owning a pet was subject to a brutal flogging. Four people were escaping via boat. "S***! Don't be caught by the PETA eyes!" A male said. Bridget went on a PETAmobile on search for any person in possession of any Pokemon related item. "Oh s***! It's her!" The female said. The younger female tripped and a Tepig plush fell out of her bag. "Seize her." Bridget told her guards, in a cold, icy tone. The two men held the girl's arms. "Were you planning on keeping this?" Bridget asked. "N-N-NO!" She protested. "Lies!" Bridget yelled. The US/UM massacre memorial fell into disrepair and the victims were denounced as animal abusers and the shooter, Samadi Alizo was revered as a hero for stopping "animal abuse" and treated him as a martyr when he died. "Take her away!" Bridget yelled. "But what about my right to a trial?" The female victim challenged. The guard thrown the girl in prison with many others. The goverment building was replaced with her headquarters, Pokémon was now simply known as "Monster Game" and Pokemon themselves were now known simply as ”Monsters” The copies were taken off store shelves and put into storage. Bridget didn't care, to her, this game taught people to abuse animals, she thought, she made everyone go on a vegan diet, this caused the infant mortality rate to rise. If this was the way to get through to those people, then so be it. Chapter 2: Supernannya Rising The members of the team had an underground hideout. It was well-build and was hidden. Tariko played with her Fennekin plush. Ryu used his cane, he was the most vulnerable of the resistance fighters because of his attire. "That girl should be thrown in prison, she's not fighting for animal rights, I think this is what she meant by becoming leader and making Pokémon against the law, She's not just made Pokémon illegal, she's made keeping animals or eating them illegal." Ryu said. "People do need a source of protein, and she can't just take it away." What-If Bridget and the others made a group, the Freedom for Supernannya. She banned pets, meat, Pokémon, Sonic, Mario, resturaunts were replaced with PETA headquarters, there were hidden cameras everywhere to deter any suspicious activity. However, she did allow bike riding, hiking, Gardening Mama, Just Dance, Fable, Tetris, gardening, birdwatching, legumes, beans, whale watching, dancing, and Just Sing. Maria Tachimi, military strategist, was very thankful Transformers wasn't banned. The victims of the massacre were there too. "And I thought the far-left and far-right were r****ded." Jun said. "Total hippie girl." Kouta said. The leaders nodded in agreement. "Who does that stupid girl think she is, Dolores Jane Umbridge?" Catherine was polishing her wand when she overheard the conversation. "I think she is!" Ryu said. "She's forced her views on 99% on everyone in North Supernannya." Carol said, holding onto Jun. "Jun, I have a new mission, get the Spotlow-Garbiel Family out of jail, they'll help us." Reicheru said. "How can they help us?" Catherine asked. "Catherine, I have been dead for months, I am used to my ghost physiology, I've helped people before." He said. Thanks to ghost physiology, Jun could turn invisible. He teleported to the prison. He went into the prison cell, avoiding guards along the way. The family minus Bridget saw the ghost appear. "Shh, It's okay, I'm going to get you out of there." He said. Andi was only in prison for at least a week, the man looked at her. "This is really dangerous," Frank said, shaking his head. "If crazy Bridget catches you helping us escape, she will put you in jail too." He broke the tracking devices using an icepick. "Yeah," Jason added. "She's got hidden cameras so she's always watching, like a hawk." "I can teleport you to the rebel headquarters, besides, I'm a ghost, I can just turn invisible and teleport out of prison." He said. He teleported the rest of the family to the headquarters. Suddenly the prison alarm went off without warning but then Jun triggered an electromagnetic pulse that caused it to fail. Ryu and Tariko stayed very close together, Ryu himself was still badly injured from the shooting and Bridget's new government, She refused to fund his medical cost because he survived the massacre. "Miss Bridget," a guard informed her. "The family has escaped, and a unknown man were seen helping them!" Chapter 3: Let the Rebellion Begin! Catherine's wand changed into a paintbrush, and she painted over the PETAmobile, "Bridget the Fidget smells," Then she went over the statue of Bridget and painted a mustache and some pimples on her face and then the words, "I smell" Ryu was preparing rifles, Tariko held onto him. Ryu had difficulty walking, eating was also an issue due to being deprived of protein and the wounds to his digestive tract. Bridget refused to fund Ryu's operations, this included removing the bullet from the stomach lining, he had to be in liquid nutrients and puréed foods temporarily. "Her propaganda claims that Samadi was trying to stop animal abuse, this is plain moronic, He murdered people, Masaru committed suicide because of him, what a joke!" Ryu yelled. ”He even said what he did to Ryu, he would have done the same thing even if Ryu was two years old.” Reicheru said. Setsuko, Tariko's daughter watched him during his rant, Setsuko was gentle with Ryu, she sat next to him. "Mister Ryu, why did that lady ban Pokémon?" She asked him. Ryu's red contact lensed eyes looked at her innocent brown eyes. "Well, Setsuko-chan, she doesn't like Pokémon, she believes it encourages animal abuse, so she forced this view and now we are all underground." He explained. "You mean she doesn't like anything?" Setsuko asked. "What about the things she likes?" "Well, other than those silly vegan games, Gardening Mama, Fable, Tetris, Vegetarian Cooking Mama, and all that stupid crap, almost nothing." He replied back. No one was allowed to have the volume up on their devices if they played Pokémon games for fears if they were caught. If you got caught, your device was smashed and then you were arrested and sent to a prison camp in Saudi Arabia. Prisoners were brutally beaten and flogged, starved, forced to hard labor and even killed. Anyone who tried to escape were shot. Sometimes the prisoners were locked in the lethal gas chamber. Kai Hiwatari, Tariko's husband didn't mind the two talking, he felt sorry for Ryu, who had terrible stomach pains from the bullet and could barely eat. Setsuko handed Ryu a Vulpix plush toy. "Here, you need it more than me." Setsuko said. Ryu took it from her. "Arigatou." He said. He mostly collected figures, but he didn't mind stuffed animals, they were given to him as gifts from close friends and family, he couldn't return home, she blocked off the entire area. Toshio Samo didn't have his tools to carry out surgery, but was making new ones. "Ryu, want to watch a film with me?, Let's watch Remember Me!" Setsuko said. "Oh, Coco?" He asked. He watched the film a few times. Setsuko saw the Ghetsis cosplayer as a surrogate uncle, she didn't want him to end up like Masaru, who poisoned himself, she knows she can't sit on his knee. It reminded Ryu of his sister's daughter, Miyako, who was 5, who watched Disney films with her uncle. Miyako’s Ryukachu was the first plush doll stolen by Bridget, Miyako stopped sleeping and began to have her sleep issues. Kouta sat next to him. "Kouta-san, can you help me go to the bathroom?" Ryu asked him. Kouta put his arm underneath Ryu's and held onto his back and gently lifted him. After a trip to the bathroom, Kouta helped him sit down. The injuries, alongside the strict no-meat policy and Bridget's refusal to cover the costs for his operation made Ryu extremely frail. On the other hand, Bridget was lenient enough to permit quinoa, edame, beans, tofu, tempeh and legumes, which usually wasn't enough. "Stay low for now, they're searching for you." Jun said to the family. Andi nodded. Ailin and Liam O'Hare, Two former IRA members from the 1920's turned scouts for the rebels for the Freedom of Supernannya. Maria ran up to them both. "Ailin, Liam, are you two OK?" Maria said, hugging both of her Irish great-great uncles. "Yeah, I retrieved the games, after Bridget is overthrown, we will repair everything she has done." Ailin said. Liam looked at Catherine and Reicheru. "I got an idea for a rebellion, We'll take the HQ and fight her soldiers to the death." Liam said. "Didn't Ireland try to do this?" Jun asked. "Yeah, and I can do it all again!" Liam said. Weeks went by, and Ryu was growing weaker and was on the verge of dying from a lack of protein and his injuries. He was too weak to eat a single morsel or move, he also vomited quite a bit. Ryu lay dying on his death bed and the vegan protein supplements were not enough to keep him healthy. His bones became even more brittle and weak. "Don't worry Ryu-kun, when Bridget is overthrown, you'll get the help you'll need!" Kai said. His skin lost a lot of color. The rebellion was already in effect and was already going on. Liam was battling Bridget's soldiers. Satoko shot six of them. " (I missed doing this!)" She exclaimed. At the base, Ryu was trying to get out of bed. "Ryu-kun, please stay!" Kai protested. "Please, Kai-san, I wanna help." Ryu protested back. Ryu lost ten stone in weight, he was usually around 5'9, which is tall for a Japanese man, his ribs were seen through his chest and he couldn't eat without being sick. His heart was slowly beating, and his pulse began to drop. "Guys...I am not going to...make it," Ryu sputtered. "Ryu, please hold on!" Kai protested. "You can't give up hope! Catherine has been smuggling animal deprived products and some meat via invisibility cloak under Bridget's nose! She will be here soon! She has been making potions to help you get better!" Meanwhile, back at the base, Catherine arrived with the potions she made in which she hoped would save Ryu from the abyss of death. She threw off her invisibility cloak as she made sure that the coast was clear. Digging through the magical satchel, she pulled out meats, poultry and animal deprived products which she managed to smuggle right under bridget's nose. "Ryu, I'm back," she announced. "And I got the meats and poultry. I managed to smuggle these without that skankety slut Bridget knowing. That Bridget is such a sap! She had no idea I was using an invisibility cloak!" Chapter 4: Rising Ryu was well enough to fight, he hid a knife inside his cane, he stabbed members of Bridget’s government. ”You took away my cat and my niece’s plush, you refused to pay my fucking hospital bills, you took me out of quarantine for this.” He hissed. Jun, Akira, Kouta and Satoru looked at him. ”You claimed that Samadi, a bastard who tortured me for 20-25 minutes and emptied a rifle into me was stopping animal abuse.” He yelled. He fired a gunshot. ”He even said he would have done the same if I was two!” He yelled. "I hope you die and burn in hell, you road-sucking dirty whore!" Chapter 5: Finding the plush doll Ryu was in a “Forbidden room”, It was filled with Pokémon plush toys, but which one was Ryukachu? There wasn’t many “special” Pikachu plushies, Tariko kept her plush toys safe from harm, so he knew none of them were hers, but when he went towards the 7-8.5 inch section, he found his niece’s believd plush and picked it up from the shelf. He remembered the day Ryukachu was stolen like it was yesterday. Flashback A week after Bridget overthrew the government, Ryu and his family were in Supernannya. Ryu kept the cloak off and was using a regular walking stick. ”Hey you!” Bridget yelled. It was her job to take all Pokémon plush toys away. ”You are encouraging animal abuse by carrying that thing around!” Bridget said. Miyako hid behind her mom and uncle. ”What is wrong, she’s a little girl!” Ryu said. ”Pokemon promotes animal abuse, For the sake, I suggest you hand it over.” Bridget said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86